The Shy Type (An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic)
by XxBloodyDemonPrincessxX
Summary: Mizuki Otonashi, A typical girl with a tomboyish attitude transfers to Ouran Academy. Upon entering Ouran, She sees her childhood friend Tamaki, who shows her the host club. Will she find love and friendship in Ouran?


_**Chapter One: Welcome to the Host Club**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I do however own Mizuki**_

* * *

I glanced out the window of my mother's car. "I still don't get way you made me cut your hair and let you have the male uniform." She complained. I groan. "Mother this is fifth time you complained about that." I exclaimed. "I know that Mizuki, but it just doesn't fit your personality. " She complained again. I sigh. "I will be fine mother." I exclaimed. The car stopped suddenly. "It looks like we're here." Mother exclaimed. I kiss her cheek. "I love you Mom." I said as grab my bag and got out of the car. "Good Luck Hun!" She yelled. I chuckle and enter the gates of Ouran. 

I adjusted the strap of my bag and sighed. I glanced up at the giant clock. 'I must be early since I don't see many people.' I sigh again and head to the headmaster's office. The secretary looked up at me. "May I help you?" She asked. "Oh... I wanted to speak with Headmaster Suoh." I exclaimed. "Name please?" She asked. "Mizuki Otonashi, I'm the new student." I murmured. "One Moment please." She said. I sigh and took a seat on one of the sofas in the room. "Miss. Otonashi, Headmaster Suoh will see you now." The secretary exclaimed. I nodded slightly and headed into his office. "Ah Mizuki, it's great to see you again." He said as I walked in. "Ditto." I said with a small smile. "How are your parents?" He asked as I took a seat. "They're great! Mom's Recording Studios are gaining more musicians and Dad's hospital business is booming." I exclaimed. "That's wonderful." He said with a smile. I laugh softly. "I'm surprised you chose the male's uniform instead of the females." He exclaimed. I chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you remember my dislike for the color yellow and girly stuff." I replied. He laughs. "Yes I do remember." He said. "Anyways... I came in here to get my schedule and to find out what class I was in." I exclaimed. "Oh! You're in class 2-A." He said handing you a piece of paper. "And this is your schedule." He added. I smile. "Thank you Sir." I said with a smile. "I can have someone in your class show you around." He said. "That would be nice." I exclaimed. A familiar blonde boy walks inside the office. "Hey Dad." The boy exclaimed. "Ah, Tamaki what a nice surprise." Headmaster Suoh exclaimed. I turned around. "Wow Tamaki you've changed a lot." I said with a smile. "Um.. You are?" He asked tilting his head. I laughed. "Mizuki Otonashi, The child of Kiara and Kyou Otonashi." I exclaimed. His eyes widened. "Seriously?" He asked. I nodded. Tamaki smiled. "Are still obsessed with sports?" He asked. I chuckle and nod. "Tamaki do you mind showing Mizuki around?" Headmaster Suoh asked. "Sure!" Tamaki exclaimed.

I got up from my seat and walked over to Tamaki. "Well let's get this show on the road." I exclaimed. He smiled and opened the door for me. "So How are your parents?" He asked. "Mom and Dad are good." I stated. He smiled and looked at his watch. "Oh! I should get to the club room." He exclaimed. "Club? Can I come?" I asked. "Sure!" He exclaimed. "So what kind of club is it?" I asked. "It's a host club." He exclaimed. I fell silent. He opened the doors to the 3rd Music room.

"Tama-chan you're late!" A voice yelled. A kid who looked five wondered over to us. "Sorry about that Honey-sempai." Tamaki replied. "Who's he?" Honey said pointing at me. "This is a childhood friend of mine, Mizuki Otonashi." Tamaki exclaimed. I smile and waved. A couple of seconds later, the people in the room surrounded us. "Uh... Hey... Um... There.." I mumbled. "Wow He's so shy!" The two twins exclaimed. I blushed. "Um.. Could you... please...not... crowd me." I exclaimed. Everyone stepped away from me. "Hey Kyoya we should have Mizu-chan join the Host Club!" Honey exclaimed. I chuckled. "It would be interesting!" I said with a small smile. Kyoya smirked.

"Well then, Mizuki Otonashi, Welcome to the Host Club."


End file.
